


Bees

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Gen, Leviathan - Freeform, Missing Scene, don't read this if you don't like bees, lots of bees, season 7, well..sort of a missing scene..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call Cas? Dude, the last time I tried that, he showed up NAKED on the Impala covered head to toe in bees!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees

Dean sat in the driver's seat of the Impala and impatiently put his hands together, muttering  
"I pray to Castiel to get his feathery hippy butt down here and give us some help with the Leviathans." There was no response. Just like the other thousand times Dean had tried this, and just like the other thousand times, he felt a twinge of worry twisting inside him. 

One last time, he told himself. One last time, and then he would go help Sam with the research. Dean closed his eyes and thought a silent message to his guardian angel, hoping beyond hope that this time, there wouldn't be just silence. 

Thud. Something landed heavily on the front of the Impala. He heard the buzzing noise before he saw what was causing it and Dean's eyes flew open. Looking out of the window, all he could see was a writhing mass of bees, honey bees and bumblebees, big bees and small bees. 

He scrambled out of the car faster that he'd ever done before, slamming the door shut behind him and approaching the tumultuous mountain of bees and wondering why his prayers had called THIS, and not Cas. 

Picking a stick up off the ground, Dean prodded one side of the bees and they slid off the car and onto the ground, before murmuring,  
"Ow."

Bees didn't talk. 

Did they?

Dean prodded the mass again, and this time his stick encountered something like human flesh. Poking around a bit more, he managed to clear away enough of the bees to reveal familiar blue eyes.. Cas?

"Ah.. Cas, what the hell are you doing? Y'know those are bees, right? They're going to sting you...." Dean tried to clear away some bees where he thought Castiel's face might be. 

"Dean, hello. No, I can assure you that these bees will not sting me. They recognise me as a fellow creature of God, and instead choose to speak to me." Cas gave Dean a strangely peaceful smile from under his bee coating. 

Sighing wearily, Dean just decided to go with his plan of asking the angel for help.   
"So, Cas, you got any dirty secrets on Dick Ro--" It was at that exact moment that the curtain of bees shifted just a little. "Cas.. Why are you..naked.." 

"The bees spoke to me and told me it would be better for both of our species this way, Dean." The angel smiled again and stood up with some difficulty, dislodging quite a large number of the bees and leaving Cas with a patchy bee-print jacket and not a lot else. He started to walk towards the house, but Dean hastily stopped him. 

"You can't go inside like that. Tell your bee friends to buzz off. And magic up some clothes with your angel mojo or something." 

"Fine." Cas made some low buzzing noises and the bees took off as one and flew off into the distance somewhere. "I am afraid that my 'angel mojo' is incapable of summoning clothing." 

Dean shrugged off his coat and handed it to the angel, smiling slightly.   
"What good's having angel powers if you can't even conjure up a pair of pants?!"

"Well, I can fly, heal instantly, kill demons, read minds, tell--"  
"That was a joke, Cas. You're great really." Dean put his arm around the angel's shoulders, the only gesture of affection he was willing to do in public, considering the still half naked state that Cas still seemed to be in. 

The angel glanced at Dean's arm and then up at his face.   
"Dean, are you alright? You're being unusually affectionate. Is something troubling you?" The words felt like a hint of his old self shining through, just for a moment. 

"I'm fine, Cas." The lie slipped from his lips without his even thinking about it. "It's not like the fate of the entire world is resting in mine and Sam's hands, is it?" he added drily. Dean stared almost absentmindedly at Castiel's peaceful expression, something inside him wishing that sometimes, he could look like that too. 

Cas seemed to debate an answer to Dean for a long, slow minute, before replying carefully,  
"You are more capable than you know, Dean Winchester. I want you to know that however this situation turns out, I will be behind you all the way."

There was another long pause, before Dean removed his arm from Castiel's shoulder and snapped   
"Great. I have the support of a half-naked hippy angel who would refuse to step on grass if he thought it would hurt the plant." 

Cas just looked at him, something indescribable in his eyes. Frustration? Confusion? Sadness? Then, as swiftly as he had arrived, there was a flap of wings and the angel was gone, leaving behind Dean's coat,which fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. 

"Cas, I- I didn't mean that, I.." It was useless, Dean realised. Instead, he picked up the coat and headed wearily inside, letting the matter of Cas become one more stone on the pile of rocks weighing him down more and more every day. 

Cas stood invisibly, a few metres away. He watched Dean walk away and the fiery expression in his eyes changed to one that could only be described as tenderness. Tenderness and a quiet, subdued look that not even Cas himself was sure how to describe.


End file.
